It Takes Time
by LaGleekFreak
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happy with their current best friend status but they both deeply want to take the next step. A story of love friendship and obsticles. FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll miss you tomorrow." Kurt sighed.

"I will too. We can meet up for coffee after I'm done if you want?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed a little too eagerly into the phone. He heard a laughter come from the other end.

"You know I'm surprised they don't have a private dental nurse at Dalton, and I have to go out to Lima just to have the Dentist tell me my teeth are perfect." He joked.

"Then Mister Anderson, why do you get so freaking scared? You're like a puppy who just wants to hide in the bed sheets when your little dentist card comes."

"It's not my fault; they're just so clean."

"Oh and are you used to being dirty Preppy boy?" Kurt giggled quietly.

It was 10.30pm and the lights were out and the boarders at Dalton Academy asleep, except for two students under the names of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. The thing with these boys was that while everyone mistook them for being romantically involved the truth was they were best friends who relied on each other to get through the day. Blaine wasn't ready to be somebody's someone just yet, especially Kurt's. Kurt was the one person who understood Blaine to the full extent and while Blaine admitted only to himself that he had feelings for one Kurt Hummel he wasn't about to throw it away by calling him his boyfriend. Blaine Anderson was not, as much as he wanted to be, 'The King of Romance', no that title belonged to Kurt. Kurt had lived on Blaine's presence ever since he had touched his hand that one day almost 12 months ago, so that's when you can say Kurt fell deeply head over heels for the boy who would later become his best friend. The friendship between them was incredible. One was right to think you couldn't be much closer to a human being, unless they got together, but that sadly was out of the question.

"I have to go to sleep now Blaine. No don't groan like that. I'm the one hiding under the covers so I can talk to you because you have a room to yourself. And don't laugh, it's really hot and it's getting hard to breathe. Besides if I don't hang up I'll wake Tyler up and then he'll nark to The Warblers and we'll get that talk again." Kurt explained breathless by the time he'd finished.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Blaine smirked, he could hear Kurt's scoff coming down the phone.

"You're a dork Blaine."

The last time they'd had that talk Kurt and Blaine had forcefully been shoved into a storage closet and locked in by Warblers under the names of Tyler, Wes, Nick, David, and Jeff. What no one seemed to understand was that Kurt and Blaine were relatively happy just being best friends. Anyway the aim of the lock away was to force them to become boyfriends but after four long hours Nick decided they weren't going places and let them out to much disappointment on The Warbler's behalf.

"I'll let you go now then. Mwah."

"G'night Bwaine." Kurt slurred as he sunk into his many pillows.

"Night Kurt. Have a good day tomorrow. Love you. – Beep." Kurt and Blaine had established saying I love you under their situation meant nothing more than as a friend.

Kurt dropped the phone beside his ear, to dozy to put it back on the stand. No one could keep convocation with him for long enough quite like Blaine. They always had more than enough to talk about. In fact it was Blaine who introduced him to his unfound love of comic books, Super Mario, and Harry Potter. Blaine meant more to Kurt than any person of his age ever had, don't get me wrong, Kurt adored his McKinley friends but they didn't quite understand him they way Blaine did. It was actually Blaine who was the reason Kurt had applied for a scholarship at Dalton for his senior year. That's where he knew he'd be at his happiest, where no one would bully him, and the place he didn't have to fear facing David Karofsky every corner he turned.

"Kurt. Wake up or you'll be late for gym." Tyler pushed his shoulder waiting for a response. He picked up the phone that lay beside Kurt's head and put it back on the stand, smirking to himself. Kurt grumbled and rolled over into his covers.

"Kuuurt!"

"Go away Tyler!" He snapped. Tyler shrugged it off and went to change into his uniform. When he came out he found Kurt still curled up in bed.

"I'm guessing Fairy Princess spent to long talking to Prince Blainers on the magical phone of love last night. Am I right?"

"Oh you wish. Besides, Blaine isn't my Prince. He's my best friend. Tell Coach I'm sick or something."

"Sure. I'll tell him you've caught the love bug."

"Don't." Kurt warned.

"I've come down with love, got bit by the bug." Tyler sang as he left the room. Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course he had to land himself the craziest guy in Dalton for his roommate, but he admitted, most of the time he was a good laugh. Tyler was his overall second best friend. Something about him always had Kurt in the mood to laugh. He was about Blaine's height and build with dirty blonde short hair, groomed to perfection because Kurt was not having what would've been a scruffy blonde rooming with him.

Today was going to be long day. Blaine was in majority of his classes and kept him sane. Gym class was no exception. In fact gym class was the worst of them all. The last time he'd done physical education was in primary school and he was over the moon that he didn't have to do it at McKinley. But when he found out that he'd have to do it for an entire junior year at Dalton he almost had a heart attack. That was until he found out Blaine was in his class and Blaine was good. That's when he learnt that standing behind Blaine or discretely on the sideline was where he fat in. So today there was no excuse for not going to gym. The coach though seemed to have picked up Kurt wasn't all that into sports and constantly offered him the opportunity to do swimming during class. But the thing with Kurt was while he definitely wasn't overweight there was a reason he was given the nickname porcelain. The last time Kurt had worn anything along the lines of a swim suit were in the privacy of his bathroom that one year at his uncles pool party before he chickened out and came back out fully dressed. And anyway, the pool was always in use by the schools swim team. Kurt remembered when the coach asked him, Blaine standing by his side agreeing with the coach while Kurt declined. Ever since then Blaine tried his hardest to get Kurt to swim, but he wouldn't budge.

Kurt didn't know where the day had gone, mainly because he moped himself through classes. He checked his phone every five minutes waiting for the text from Blaine to tell him to meet. Kurt knew for a fact Blaine hated the dentist. He'd have been sitting in the chair while the nurse poked around in his mouth. He'd have his eyes squeezed shut and his legs would be all jittery. He'd be thinking of something or somebody that would take his mind off it. Probably Katy Perry songs. In fact he'd probably break out in song and that had a smile crawling onto Kurt's face. He imagined him singing something like Peacock and before he knew it Kurt was in fits of laughter. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he remembered he was in Warbler practise and Nick was in mid-song that he realised what he'd just done.

"Oh my god Nick! I'm so sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I swear on my life. I was just thinking about… nothing never mind. Sorry Nick, please continue." He blushed while apologizing. He got very nervous when the music didn't start up again and Nick didn't take his place, instead the choir room became invested with curious Warblers circling him until they came to a halt in a tight circle around Kurt.

"What were you thinking about Kurt?" Wes asked smirking.

"Warblers don't keep secrets." Thad exclaimed happily.

"Nothing." Kurt insured. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Good it was about time Blaine text him.

"I know for a fact he was talking to Blainers on the phone last night." Tyler smiled innocently. Kurt bitch glared back at him.

"No you don't. I wasn't." He was desperate to get out of there.

"Why was the phone lying beside your head this morning then Sleeping Beauty?"

"Tyler." He growled. Then he turned to the rest of the group. "I have to go now. You did great Nick, I'm so sorry." He escaped as he felt his phone vibrate again.

"G'night Bwaine!" Tyler impersonated. Leaving the choir room in a sea of giggles. No doubt they were going to have another talk now.

'Kurt are you coming? –B' His text read. He typed back, 'Yes I'll be there in twenty. –K' and sent it. He looked up only to come running into a boy he didn't recognise.

"I'm sorry." Kurt bent down to pick up the boys stuff.

"It's alright. I see you're in a rush." Kurt looked up to the boys face, smiling apologetically. The boy was very attractive, but Kurt didn't have time to chat.

"Sorry," He shouted as his sprinted down the hallway, avoiding the boys this time. By the time he got out to the car park he was panting. See coach, there's a reason I do sport, he thought climbing into the driver's side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt! Hey, you finally got here. I was starting to worry." Kurt rolled his eyes accepting the hug Blaine was inviting him into.

"Yeah you're lucky I got here at all. Tyler narked to the Warblers about our late night phone calls. So we're most likely going to be locked away again." Kurt spoke into his friends shoulder before he pulled away and they headed inside. It wasn't Lima Bean, they'd decided that after Kurt started boarding it was too much to travel two hours each way to get coffee. Thus came the decision to go coffee shop hunting in Westerville. One Saturday morning about seven months ago they set out to find the perfect shop. To Blaine's surprise there were many more coffee shops in Westerville than he thought so after many test coffees and suggestions they came across a quiet shop about the size of Lima Bean. It was called Variety Café and it had that feeling of home about it. Inside a large open fire burned on days like today, so when you opened the door the heat wrapped around you and pulled you in. The colours inside were changed seasonally which impressed Kurt. The leather couches and booths are what attracted Blaine. The pair made their way over to the loveseat to the left of the fire place.

"How was the dentist?" Kurt asked pulling his scarf off and wrapping his cold fingers around the contrasting coffee cup.

"Scary like always. I thought he was going to say I needed a filling so I was sitting there thinking to myself, think of something else and I couldn't. I almost cried."

"You're like a little kid. You know that right?"

"Whatever, you like it. I make you laugh. Anyway then Mum took me shopping." He paused while Kurt noticed his new outfit. "Don't worry though. I'm still shopping with you next Wednesday. And Mum gave us $500 to add to our collections."

"Now we have like $1500. Oh god. We are going to get some awesome clothes." Kurt clapped excitedly. If there was one thing Kurt liked more than shopping, it was shopping with Blaine, with a ton of money, that's why they'd agreed to joining their clothing money.

"We'd better head back to Dalton." Blaine pointed out an hour later. Kurt nodded and slid his feet back into his shoes and put his scarf back on.

"I forgot to ask how gym was today." Blaine smirked as he watched Kurt's tightening grip on the steering wheel.

"Don't start on that Blaine."

"Aw come on. It can't have been that bad." When Kurt didn't reply he continued. "Did somebody his you in the restricted area like last week?" He teased.

"Blaine…" Kurt blushed. He wasn't going to let that go. It was his fault anyway. He moved and Kurt didn't have time to follow and then he was hit with a baseball. Embarrassing as it was just happening, Blaine insisted he go to the nurse because Jeff always hit the ball too hard.

"Somebody did, didn't they? If you deny it I'll ask Thad."

"I didn't go to gym. I don't go when you don't." He admitted.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Or I would have been in hospital." It was silent for a while, Kurt turned to look at Blaine, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me funny?"

"I don't look funny."

"Yeah you look like this…" Kurt imitated. Blaine's laughter soon had them both gasping for air as they arrived at Dalton.

"You'd better get dressed, we're already late. I'll save you a seat." Kurt dropped Blaine at the entrance then drove around to park his car.

Why did Kurt have to be so freaking perfect? He made it incredibly hard for Blaine to just think of him as just a friend. Blaine pulled off his cardigan dumping it on the floor before grabbing his blazer and pulling on his school trousers. Curse him for making me want him. He thought. No stop right there Blaine Anderson, if you want him so badly why don't you ask him out on a date? He argued with his conscience a lot.

"Because I don't want to stuff us up!" He shouted at himself before storming out of his room to the dining hall.

"Blaine! We saved you a seat!" Nick called when he came into view. Blaine made his way over and nodded thanks. There was a spare seat beside Kurt but Jeff looked so desperate to tell him something he sat between the two boys. He looked across the table at Kurt winking to him. Kurt blushed raising an eyebrow. What had come over him? He sat across from Kurt smiling like a maniac, ignoring Jeff's whispering into his ear. The seat beside Kurt was still empty and Kurt began to feel lonely not having his best friend gossiping to him. But Kurt didn't know the boy he ran into earlier was happily eyeing up the seat. He stood up straight and strolled over to the group of boys.

"Mind if I sit here? I'm new and everywhere else is taken." Kurt looked up at the boy recognising his voice. The other Warblers turned to look at him too. It wasn't quite true, what he'd said about there being no where to sit. There was actually an empty table in the corner of the room. The only person sitting there was a boy named Corey. Corey was very quiet, he never spoke to anyone, and mostly had his nose stuck in a book. Kurt shook his head pulling out the chair.

"You know," Wes pointed out, "You have to be a Warbler to sit at this table. Anything we talk about stays at the table." They were looking for new voices to join their group since half of them were seniors and would be leaving next year.

"Yeah, I'd like to join." The new guy smiled. "I sung at my previous school." Wes nodded, giving him the information about how to audition. When the Warblers had gone back to chatting amongst themselves Kurt turned in his seat to face the new guy front on. Okay Kurt thought he was attractive before but now he was beautiful. He was probably as tall as Finn, and a similar build. His hair natural, no product, but it stood spiked up. He smiled with his teeth and his eyes were golden brown, surrounded by thick eyelashes.

"My name is Kurt." He stuck out his hand. "I'm really sorry for running into you. I usually watch where I walk but I was late for my coffee date with that one." He pointed at Blaine who smiled and waved back.

"Theodore Winston. But you can call me Theo." He shook Kurt's hand. "Is he your boyfriend?" Kurt shook his head looking at his best friend again.

"He's my best friend in the whole world." He chuckled at how childish he sounded. "So tell me about yourself Theo. Where you from? How old are you?" Theo laughed at his eagerness.

"Um, I'm a sophomore. I transferred from McKinley, but I come from New York." Kurt's mouth hung open. "What?" He laughed.

"I went to McKinley but then I got bullied and I came here." He coughed, trying to keep away the tears that started to prick his eyes. "Why'd you move from New York?"

"Because my parents thought it was too busy. But I'm going back after High School. Who bullied you? I was bullied by some guy called Dave Karofsky or something. I was only at McKinley for three mon-, Kurt?"

"I don't want to talk about this." Kurt swallowed, noticing everyone at the table was listening, and tears were rolling steadily off his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to upset you." Theo looked around the table confusion ruling his head. Blaine got up and walked over to Kurt and stood him up. Wrapping an arm around his waist he took Kurt to his room and cuddled with him on the couch until he calmed down.

"Shhh Kurt. It's alright. He can't hurt you now. You're safe with me and the boys." Blaine rubbed circles on Kurt's back.

"I know b-but he still scares me and when people talk about him I feel all alone again in that little room." He sobbed.

"I know. He shouldn't have done that. He's scarred my beautiful boy." Blaine kissed his head squeezing him a little tighter.

"You can be romantic." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest. His friend smiled and started playing with his hair. Whoever it was knocking at the door in Blaine's opinion was not welcome to interrupt Kurt and Blaine time, as Kurt called it. Kurt sat up telling them to come in. Tyler smiled as he brought Theo through the door.

"He wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

"It's s-not your fault." Kurt mumbled playing with his fingers.

"We don't talk about David." Blaine said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know."

"You weren't to know." Kurt smiled looking at him. He looked so guilty. He didn't know whether to tell Theo what his bully had done to him. The curiosity and guilt in his eyes begged to know.

"He pushed me into lockers every day. He called me names and threw slushies at me. Then the day I met Blaine, he kissed me." Kurt swallowed wiping the tears off his face. "Then he threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I told Blaine. And then Blaine fronted up to him. One week later he dragged me into a toilet cubical and held a knife at my throat for 10 minutes. He told me if I didn't kiss him he'd put the knife in my neck." Kurt looked to Blaine who looked like he would cry. He remembered the day Kurt told him this. He was furious and he couldn't do anything. "I told him I wouldn't kiss him so he put the knife harder on my neck and told me to kiss him again. I could feel the blade begging to break my skin and then it stopped. I opened my eyes and he was walking away laughing. I had blood dripping down my neck. It wasn't serious but it hurt." Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt's shaking body. Theo stood shocked. He didn't expect that and now he felt weak for leaving after being shoved every corner he turned.

"They didn't even expel him when I told the principal. So I left. I came here. Blaine and I did everything we could to erase him from my mind. And now no one ever talks about him or McKinley. That's the same with my friends from there too. But I don't see much of them anymore unless they come here but they don't."

"So if you want to hang out with us you must swear to god you won't mention him." Tyler said bluntly.

"Oh god yes. Of course."

"I'm going to bed now." Kurt yawned.

"Ok. I might see you tomorrow." Theo smiled as he left giving Kurt a pat on the back.

"See you later buddy." Tyler followed Theo. Once they'd left Kurt looked sleepily at Blaine.

"Can you stay with me?" Blaine nodded and sent Kurt to take a shower while he set up The Sound of Music.

"Thanks Blaine, for everything, being there for me."

"You know it's alright. You don't have to thank me all the time. Besides what are best friends for if there not there for their boys? Now shower or Tyler will be back before it's finished." He ordered as Kurt obediently followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning Kurt was up bright and early. The Warblers had arranged a surprise for Kurt although he wasn't quite sure why he agreed, considering they asked him to meet at the back entrance to Dalton's indoor swimming pool. But now, after a long day of school, Kurt found himself regretting walking through the pool towards the changing rooms.

"Kurt! Finally. We have a surprise-," Before they got to finish Kurt interrupted, staring at the pool.

"I'm not getting in there."

"Aw come on Kurt. We went to a special effort to get the swim team to let us have the pool to ourselves. It'll be like a Warbler pool party." Blaine came out of the changing rooms in only his swim suit, followed by the rest of the Warblers.

"No." He told Blaine to see the rest of the group solemnly disappointed. "No!" Blaine walked closer to Kurt and he really was trying to avoid starting at his bare chest but considering all the feelings building up inside of him it was really hard to resist the urge to come forward and run his fingers over his impeccable body. While arguing with Blaine about getting in the pool Kurt failed to notice the Warblers, including Theo who had made it in the group earlier that afternoon, surrounding him. He was sure he was good at observing things but the last couple of days would beg to differ. Trent and Nick suddenly grabbed his ankles causing him to squeak in shock. Then Blaine came a foot closer.

"You'll love me for this Kurt." He smiled that dazzling freaking smile that made the world stop spinning. And just like that Blaine's finger jabbed his chest and he fell back onto a frenzy of Warblers who lifted him over their heads.

"Put. Me. Down!" Kurt screamed as they edged closer to the pool.

"We'll put you down if you get in." Jeff said eagerly somewhere from underneath him.

"Not a chance." Kurt wiggled trying to get himself lowered to the ground.

"Alright then, you asked for it. Thank us later." They moved even closer to the pool and dropped him down a bit so they could get a good swing. Kurt knew that would be worse than jumping in himself, besides he was still in his uniform.

"Okay! Stop."

"You'll get in?" That was Blaine, of course, his over excited voice was very familiar, especially if it meant he was getting something he wanted.

"Yes. Just put my feet on the ground. Thankyou." He breathed a sigh of relief when he was firmly placed back on the ground.

"Tyler got your swimsuit. It's wrapped up in a towel in the changing rooms." Theo said.

"I hate you. Every single one of you." He scowled.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt still hadn't come out so Blaine was sent in to retrieve him. In the changing rooms he found Kurt locked in a cubical.

"Kurt are you coming out? We're all waiting for you."

"Was this your idea Blaine?" Kurt was… crying?

"Kurt…"

"Was it?"

"Yes but…"

"No Blaine. Do you know how self conscious I am? Ok I haven't told you before and maybe if I had I wouldn't be here right now, but I'm not going in the pool."

"Kurt. You don't need to be. You're amazing. Just come out. Please?"

"Not happening."

"Your body is fine. Please just come out and swim with me Kurt."

"My chest looks nothing like yours. Or the other boys for that fact." He admitted, blushing behind the closed door.

"Stop comparing yourself to other people. You're perfect, I'm 100% positive you body is too."

"I don't like swimming."

"Alright, ok, how many more excuses do you have up your sleeve before I kick the door down?" Blaine joked.

"Don't laugh." Kurt started unlocking the door.

"I won't. I promise." Kurt walked out, the towel slung around his hips. Blaine looked stunned. Even though Kurt had his arms wrapped over his chest he could see his well toned stomach which faded up into abs that weren't prominent but were definitely there.

"How do you keep in such good shape? You don't even do gym?" Blaine asked seriously shocked. He held out a finger to poke them, tempted to see how hard they were but Kurt swatted his hand away.

"I just watch what I eat. And I dance." Blaine nodded linking his arm in Kurt's and pulling him out.

"Well I as your best friend to ever walk the face of the earth I think you being self conscious about your body is insane."

"Okay yes, you are my best friend, but I'm finding this very awkward now. But thank you for telling me that." Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's body. The warmth from his best friend's chest against his was incredible against his. Kurt pulled away.

"Okay. Let's get this over and done with." Kurt smiled relinking his arm in Blaine's. As soon as they were at the pool everyone started wolf whistling and Kurt blushed. Bad, bad idea he thought.

"You're pretty hot Kurt." Jeff exclaimed earning a nudge in the ribs from boyfriend Nick, who then pushed him in the water. He followed after him diving to catch up to the boy on the run. That was the start of The Warblers Pool Party. Blaine ran and bombed in calling for Kurt to follow but Kurt was talking to one stunning Theodore Winston.

"You know Jeff is right."

"Uh, thanks?" If it was possible Kurt blushed even more.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend Kurt?" This had him taken back. Nobody had ever been straight up with him about something he considered serious, this kind of thing was important to him. He'd only just meet this guy he couldn't possibly like him that much. Besides there was Blaine, Blaine in whom he'd just hugged and didn't want to let go, Blaine in whom always knew the right thing to say when he was upset.

"Look Theo, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you, but I've only know you for little more than two days. We barely know anything about each other." Kurt looked to Blaine, he wasn't budging, and maybe it was time to move on.

"A date then?"

"I'd like that."

"Good."

"Kurt come on or I'll have to come get you." Blaine shouted from the pool and with that he and Theo went to join Kurt's totally crazy best friend.

"I have a date." Kurt almost whispered to Blaine while they were changing after what had actually been a very enjoyable experience, even if Kurt wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"Who with?" His voice cracked, coughing he repeated himself. "Who?"

"Theo."

"When is it? Remember we have the movie with Tyler on Saturday."

"Tomorrow evening. Don't worry I wouldn't cancel our plans for a date. Besides Theo and I aren't dating, and we won't be after one date either." Blaine relaxed. If this Theo kid started having more than his fair share of Kurt some words would be mentioned. Not horrible ones because well Dalton wouldn't allow that and also Blaine, he wasn't that type of boy.

"Bros before hoes." He muttered.

"What the hell Blaine? Theo isn't a hoe. He's nice."

"What do you know about him? You've only known each other for two days?" He screamed.

"Blaine, nobody will replace you. You mean the world to me so would you calm down. I'm just going to see if I like him."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm selfish but you're my boy. The new kid can't just come and take you away from me. It's unfair."

"I love you Blaine, have I ever told you that?" Kurt smiled hugging his best friend. He gave him a squeezed before he turned to leave. He paused at the door turning to face Blaine. "I'll see you in the morning. Ps, you're super cute when you're jealous." He smirked and went to wash his hair in his own bathroom.

"I'm not jealous." Blaine muttered under his breath rubbing his hair with the towel. Who was he kidding, not Kurt that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kurt! Theo's here." Tyler announced.

"What no. He's early." Tyler left the door open allowing the boy to walk in and sit on the couch. Tyler returned to his bed and began searching for something talking to Theo about some math question. Mean while Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bathtub pulling his legs into his white skinny legged jeans. Then he moved onto his hair.

"Tyler, can you bring me the emergency hairspray." Kurt shouted to his roommate. Tyler stopped looking and got up to get the hairspray from Kurt's emergency pack in his top bedside draw. Tyler had helped his put it together one day when Blaine was at an away game of soccer. It contained everything that a teenage boy would need and everything Kurt would need. Theo who was still sitting on the couch raised an eyebrow towards the can.

"Extra strong hold." Tyler explained as he walked into bathroom. Two minutes later Kurt came out into the room giving the boys a twirl. Tyler sat up crossed legged, a black bag in between his legs, and clapped cheering for Kurt.

"Thankyou Tyler."

"You look amazing Kurt." Theo smiled offering him his hand.

"You're not half bad either." He grinned taking his hand.

"Alright picture time!" Tyler exclaimed taking the camera out of the black bag.

"Nooo Tyler. It's not prom."

"Nooo Kurt, but it's your fist date." Kurt blushed. "You'll regret it if you don't. So will your scrapbook."

"Oh my god Tyler." Theo was standing still holding Kurt's hand laughing at the ridiculousness of the pair's argument. He was hoping to form a relationship like that with Kurt. The last boyfriend he'd had didn't work out. He wasn't his type, too clingy. Besides he found Kurt more promising, there was something about him that was different from most immature teenage boys.

"Aw come on Kurt. Do it for your scrapbook." Theo joked.

"Alright! Say cheese."

"Cheese." Theo smiled, Kurt looked up at him and then back to the camera.

"Cheeeeese." He said sarcastically.

"Okay, let's go Kurt." He pulled him by the hand and soon they were running down the hallway the same way he and Blaine had the first time they met.

Theo spent the first half of their date talking about the food they were eating. Kurt couldn't keep his thoughts on the boy infront of him. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, the boy in whom he was meant to be moving on from. Blaine was his friend, and that's where they stood. God Kurt wished he didn't spend so much time thinking about Blaine. He was on a date with Theo, a boy that he actually liked.

"Did you know that there's going to be another show of Cats in New York?" Theo asked suddenly realizing Kurt seemed bored. He shook his head which was still miles away. "Are you alright? You seem kinda distant."

"Fine." There was a silence for a moment while Theo looked around then set his eyes back on Kurt's face.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look beautiful under fairy lights?" Kurt nodded.

"Blaine did." And yet again he was thinking about the curly haired boy who was back at Dalton Academy.

"Did you two date? I know you said you weren't together but…" Theo stopped. Kurt was shaking his head.

"No. We're just best friends. So tell me about yourself Theodore Winston." Kurt said gazing at him, his head resting on his fist.

"Uh, I like comic books and 80's music. My Dad accepts my sexuality, my mum, not so much. I had my tonsils out when I was 14. And after I moved from New York, my friends never contacted me anymore. How about you? What do you like?"

"I love Broadway, fashion and makeovers. As soon as I get out of high school I'm going to New York. I came out to my dad when I was 16 after my football game, but that's another story. He's accepting of it, so much. I had a crush on my step brother before our parents married. And I've broken each of my limbs but not at the same time."

"What about your mum? Doesn't she accept you?"

"She died when I was eight."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You've had it pretty tough haven't you?"

"I guess but my family and Blaine always make the pain better, they make everything alright again." He smiled a sad smile.

"This was fun. We should do it again." Theo suggested checking the time on his watch. It would be curfew soon and if they didn't get back they'd be locked outside.

"I would like to do that. But I get to pick where we go. Blaine introduced me to some pretty neat little places around here and I think you'd like them."

"Deal. When do you want to do it? Tomorrow?" Theo was putting his jacket back on.

"I can't tomorrow sorry. Blaine and I are going shopping."

"Uh okay, Saturday?"

"Um Tyler, Blaine, and I are going to the Movies."

"Alright maybe we won't go out then. Come on get your stuff." Theo pushed his chair in looking at Kurt who was wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"Why?" He sounded devastated. It had dawned on him in the last hour that he and Theo had a lot in common and he was growing on him.

"Because whenever I want to do something with you, we'll have to work around Blaine and if we get together then that's not how it should be. I really like you Kurt, I still don't know you very well but I feel like I've known you forever."

"I like you too Theo. It's just Blaine's my best friend."

"And I understand that. Come on lets go back to Dalton."

"I'll cancel with Blaine." Kurt followed Theo out to his car. "I'll cancel, he can go with Tyler."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes. Like I said, I like you. We could have something. I'm going to hug you now." Kurt smiled. What he said was the truth, but how on Earth would he tell Blaine he wasn't going to the Movies with him anymore. It was the last Harry Potter film and Blaine had been looking forward to going ever since last month when Kurt suggested they went together and brought Tyler.

"Kurtie!"

"Blaine?"

"Hi!"

"What are you doing here. Its past curfew, you're meant to be asleep."

"But we're usually on the phone at this time. What's the matter with you? Date not go well?" Kurt slumped onto his bed pulling his boots off.

"It went fine thanks. Look Blaine, Tyler, I'm sorry but…" Blaine was bouncing around, he looked like he was waiting for something. "What Blaine, you're all crazy." Kurt smiled.

"WE GOT THE TICKETS!" He exclaimed picking them up from the desk and waving them around.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about. So my date went really well, I think I like Theo. But um, I can't go to the movies with you guys. Theo and I are going out. I really feel like we're going- Blaine? Hey! Where are you going?" Kurt asked as Blaine shoved past him.

"You said you'd never cancel on me for a date!" He shouted down the hall.

"I didn't know I would feel this way about him. Blaine, please? Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Leave me alone Kurt."

"BLAINE!" Kurt spun around in annoyance.

"That was um…" Tyler appeared behind him.

"I stuffed that up so bad didn't I?" Tyler nodded. "I'm sorry are you mad at me?"

"No. I understand. But Blaine, he cares about you Kurt. You know how he feels about you."

"But he doesn't act on those feelings. I'm moving on, is that so bad?" Tyler shrugged. "I have to find him." Kurt was about to run in the direction Blaine had stormed off in when Tyler grabbed his wrist.

"Just give him the night Kurt. He'll have settled down in the morning." He gave in and followed Tyler back into their room. He fell onto his bed with a huff. This was the first argument Blaine and Kurt had ever had. Blaine was distraught, he didn't know who to go to or what to do, but he knew within a couple of minutes Kurt would start sending him sorry messages. Kurt felt his phone vibrate. A picture of Blaine popped up on the screen and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat.

'Don't text me. I just want to be alone. –B.' A tear rolled down his cheek as he smashed his head into his pillows. Tyler stood watching Kurt shaking on the bed before he made his way over to kneel on the ground beside the bed.

"Kurt listen to me. Blaine is over reacting okay? Just calm down. He'll come around, just remember this is your first fight. You're the person he would always come too, he's just confused." Kurt turned to look at him, his puffy red eyes barely held themselves open. "God Kurt, you look dreadful. Go to sleep."

"Thanks." He mumbled. Tyler stood up and turned the light off. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes allowing restless sleep to take over his aching body.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine sat in the moon lit choir room, alone. Although he had many, many friends the only time Blaine felt true company was with Kurt. They'd talk for hours on end. He honestly just loved his best friend; well that's what he told himself. He loved it when Kurt was being adorable or a dork, but then he'd get the urge to kiss his soft pink lips, sometimes he almost died wondering what they tasted like but then he snapped himself back into reality, friendship, one thing he hoped he knew not how to ruin. Times like that happened often like Kurt's first day at Dalton. Kurt was so nervous about who his roommate would be and then he came crying Blaine half an hour later because he was cute. Or that time they were at a celebratory dinner after Blaine's soccer team won the tournament. Kurt had pulled his hamburger apart, not to mention it was by far the most expensive and healthy hamburger the place had, and then he rebuilt it because 'you can taste the flavours better this way'. He especially loved it when Kurt had brought him back to his house last Easter and they spent the weekend crossed legged on his bedroom floor making scrapbooks of all the photos they'd taken. Spending time with Kurt always made him feel better which would lead one to think if Blaine loved Kurt so much why wasn't he happy for him, but Blaine would argue that Kurt was the most important person to him and he thought that was the same for him. Blaine slammed his fingers down on the piano furiously but eventually calmed down to a familiar tune. He thanked his musical talent for allowing him to be versatile with instruments. He looked at the clock which he could just make out the time, 2:06am, which meant everyone should be asleep. He started singing along to the music.

*start playing music*

*Ours – Taylor Swift .com/watch?v=-K6AllU6L9Y *

It was just after two in the morning when a tear stained face Kurt was woken for the umpteenth time that night to the sound of music.

"Our song!" He gasped when he recognized the tune drifting down the hallway. He was out of bed in an instant pulling on his silk robe; he didn't remember getting up to change into his pyjamas. Kurt trudged down the hallway following the music which lead him the Warblers choir room. The door hung open showing a sobbing Blaine sitting on the piano stool fighting to sing the words to their song. Blaine was lit by the moonlight streaming through the window, he was still in his Blazer and Kurt wondered how long he'd been in here for. He was beautiful, truly amazing. Why did he have to claim he was bad at romance? Kurt leaned against the door frame watching the boy finish their song.

*listen to the song until it finishes or everything will get muddled.*

When the room fell silent Kurt approached Blaine, a steady stream of tears running down his cheeks.

"W-what are y-you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and then I heard our song. Blaine please forgive me. I'll cancel with Theo, I'd rather be with you.

"I don't want to go anymore." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Yes you do Blaine. You've been looking forward to it since last month. I was wrong to do what I did. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well I've been turned off the idea now. Just leave it." He started to stand up.

"What's gotten into you?" Kurt shouted.

"You and Theo!" He pointed at an imaginary figure.

"I'm sorry what?"

"He's only been here one week and he's already taking you away from me. He can't do that, we've been through so much together and you've just started following him."

"Well I'm sorry if I want a relationship with someone who loves me back. What'd you think Blaine? I was never going to find someone else. I'm not going to be yours forever. I'm just moving on from how I feel about you. Stop being so selfish and grow up Blaine!" Kurt screamed through the tears. What was he thinking? He didn't believe what he was saying did he? They were both unaware of the boys they'd woken up until Nick took a hold of a panting Kurt who looked like he could attempt murder.

"I thought you were different Kurt. I thought you understood me." Blaine pushed through the student.

"Yeah well, so did I. Let go of me!" He snapped at Nick. Kurt's eyes scanned the group hoping he would spot Theo, when he eventually did he ran into his arms.

"I want to try us." He smiled as best as he could at Theo's lovely face.

"I want to try us too Kurt." He kissed his forehead and Kurt just squeezed him more. "Come on, we'll go back to my room before the teachers decide to come. You can crash there tonight." Kurt nodded gripping his boyfriends hand tightly as he led them to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

At first one week passed, Kurt and Theo's relationship blossomed but a part of him remained missing. While he tried not to think too much of it, Kurt couldn't help but notice Blaine wasn't attending classes or Warbler practice. Wes kept saying Blaine will be back soon, he'll come around, if not for himself but for the team. Whatever he did Kurt wondered whether Blaine was alright. Was he coping?

One week soon led to one month and things began to turn bad. Kurt couldn't deal with the pain anymore. He was depressed, he'd stopped attending classes, and he wouldn't speak to anyone. He barely muttered a word to Theo and Tyler. Blaine still hadn't come back although everyone else had seemed to relax about his disappearance Kurt was none the less wiser. Nobody told him anything and he walked around like a zombie, his mind not even on the planet. All he knew was that if somebody didn't tell him something soon, just to make him stop worrying, he didn't know how much longer he could carry this on. Blaine had meant the world to him and he just watched him walk away. There was nothing he could do anymore; he didn't need anyone else, only his best friend. Kurt was depressed, that was clear to everyone and nobody could help, nobody knew how.

It was Friday night and Kurt was finished packing all of his belongings. He had rung his father asking if he could come home for a week or two to which he allowed. Burt was worried about his son, the school had rung him only yesterday telling him of the worry they also held for the boy. Even after the Karofsky business Kurt hadn't remained in a state like this for more than a week, but that was partly due to the fact he had Blaine, but he was gone now. There was a knock at the door. It would either be Tyler, who started knocking out of pure fear that he might walk in on Kurt in a state he didn't know how to handle, or Theo, who he was having a real trouble to keep some kind of convincing loving act towards.

"Come in." He murmured. It was Theo, for some reason he always had to check up on Kurt between classes. All Kurt wanted was to be left alone. His eyes immediately fell on Kurt's packed suit case.

"Going somewhere love?" He asked raising and eyebrow. Of course he was freaking going somewhere, he wasn't a crazy person who just packed up all of his stuff and fantasised about leaving, he felt like shouting, but instead he let a few tears escape his eyes.

"Home." He mumbled.

"For how long?" Theo still stood on the other side of Kurt and Tyler's room. The curtains were drawn and the room was incredibly stuffy.

"About a week or two. I'm leaving soon, can you please leave?"

"And what? You were just going to leave without saying bye to me. Do you remember you're my boyfriend Kurt." Theo shouted. Kurt took a step backwards hugging his arms around his own waist.

"Why are you shouting at me? You're scaring me." He trembled.

"I'm sorry Kurt, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Theo walked towards Kurt holding out his hand but dropping it when Kurt didn't take it.

"I c-can't do this. I c-can't be with y-you. I'm sorry Theo." Kurt shook his head.

"No, I understand. Your heart belongs with him. But he's not coming back for you Kurt. You hurt him. You're better off with someone who loves you back."

"You know where he is." Kurt accused. "Just like everybody else. You've been lying. Tell me where he is. I need to know, please tell me."

"He's in Europe with his family. He asked to go there to get away from you."

"That's not true."  
>"Do you think I'd lie to you? I love you Kurt." Kurt froze, no he wouldn't allow himself to believe he'd driven Blaine to Europe. Theo was lying to him. Kurt noticed he was alone a few seconds later. He picked up his suit case that was heavier than he was and pulled it out to his car.<p>

Blaine knew he was stupid even pathetic for running away to Europe. He just needed some space from the boys, from Kurt. He also knew he was over reacting. I mean it wasn't entirely Kurt's fault, if he'd just been happy for him then they would be in this situation. Blaine couldn't help but think that if that Theo kid hadn't have shown up Kurt and him would still be fine. And what Kurt said about wanting to be in a loving relationship, he already was. Blaine loved him and that was just that. Blaine loved him. Also what Kurt said about Blaine not thinking he'd find anybody, that he wouldn't be his forever that hurt him. Their friendship, whether they were together or not, would last forever. Kurt was Blaine's. They were soul mates, destined for each other.

"Dad?" Blaine approached his father who was sitting in the sunroom in their house in Venice.

"Yes Blaine?"

"I want to go home. I'm weak for running away. I love Kurt dad. I should be at Dalton supporting his choices. He's my best friend dad." Blaine cried into his father's shoulder who was hugging him, rocking him gently.

"Okay Blaine. I'll tell Cynthia. Be ready to leave in two hours." Blaine nodded and ran up his bedroom. Blaine was surprised yet completely over the moon at how his father had come around and accepted his sexuality. For the first few years after Blaine told his parents he was gay his father was convinced it was a stage and he tried his hardest to make him straight. Then one morning he asked Blaine to met Kurt. Blaine remembered how nervous Kurt was but he worried over nothing. Blaine's father instantly took to him. Ever since then his father did anything to make Blaine happy so long as he kept to the sweet loyal boys like Kurt.

Two hours later the Anderson family were boarding the plane and in just over 24 hours Blaine would see Kurt and ask for what they both shared back. Blaine took his seat and pulled out his laptop, he needed to find the perfect song and with that the plane took off leading him to a sky of endless possibilities.

Kurt arrived at his parent's house a little before 11pm. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door only to have all his breath knocked out of him from Finn's giant bear hug.

"Hi Kurt. I missed you and Burt told me you weren't doing so well after Blaine left. I was really worried." He admitted sheepishly.

"We had a fight and then… He's gone to Europe and I don't know when he's coming back or if he's coming back. I miss him so much, I just want to talk to him and hug him again." Kurt hugged his brothers waist tighter. When Karofsky had threatened Kurt with the knife it was Finn who found him shaking in a ball on the ground. He promised at that moment he would do everything in his power to protect Kurt at any cost. In the private and public eye, if people thought he was gay, he didn't care anymore. Kurt was his brother and brother's stick together right?

"It's alright Kurt. He'll be back soon."

"How do you know?"

"People would be crazy to want to stay away from you even if they were upset." Kurt shivered as a cold wind blew through the open door. Finn noticed and let go of Kurt. He shut the door and brought Kurt into the lounge where Burt and Carole sat on the couch. Kurt walked over and lay himself on the couch resting his head on his dad's lap, he didn't say a word. He just cried until he was so exhausted he was forced to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day consisted of Kurt lying on his bed in a pair of Finn's sweatpants and a hoodie that was far too big. He thanked Finn for lending them to him and he made a mental note to get lounging clothes next time he went shopping. He had sad music playing on his iPod dock in the background while he looked through his latest scrapbook. He ripped out photos of Theo, tearing them in half and caressed the pictures of Blaine smiling like a goofing boy. Carole brought him endless supplies of chocolate and even offered he go and spend some time with Mercedes to take his mind off it. But he refused claiming all he wanted was Blaine. It wasn't until midday that the sun began shining through his closed blinds. He groaned when the light hit his face he grumpily turned around so it soaked into his back.

When Blaine arrived back at Dalton he was met by Wes and Thad who welcomed him with silent smiles. Since he'd left he had only sent one text to Wes telling him he was going to Europe, but other than that he hadn't contacted anyone. Wes had received another text just one hour ago from Blaine asking if he could meet him at the front entrance. Wes didn't know whether to be excited that Blaine was back or not. The Warblers who were informed on Blaine's return, didn't know whether he was back for good, and if he was would be as upset as Kurt had been.

" Hey Wes, Thad." Blaine spoke quickly. "Look I really need to sort some things out so can you please take this to my room?" He left his suitcases with the two boys and started running carrying only his guitar case.

"Blaine! We need to tell you something." Thad shouted after him but he waved his hand over his head as if to say tell me later.

Blaine burst into Kurt and Tyler's room. Tyler was sitting on his bed reading one of Kurt's notebooks that he'd found under the mattress when he was changing the sheets this morning. Blaine spotted the half made bed and then looked at Tyler who was looking at him curiously.

"Hi Blaine."

"Where's Kurt? I need to talk to him."

"He's gone, he left yesterday evening."

"What? Has he left Dalton? Like for good?" Blaine panicked.

"I don't know, he went home, and I don't know if he's coming back. He's packed all his stuff though."

"What's that?" He nodded at the notebook.

"Something Kurt left behind. It's like a journal but it's intense." He threw it at Blaine. "Read it, see what you've done to him, you shouldn't have left. Can you please leave now?" Blaine ran to his own room dropped his guitar on the ground. He took a seat and flipped a couple of pages through the book until a picture of a blue sad face in the corner caught his attention. The page was headed '_5 Days after our fight_'. Under the heading was a few lines of scribbled writing, Kurt's writing was usually neat. '_I miss Blaine. I want to talk to him, apologize but he's gone. Nobody will really talk to me anymore.'_ Blaine flipped through the book some more until he was almost at the end. This entry was from 6 days ago, 27 days after their fight. '_I don't know how much longer I can cope. Blaine still hasn't come back. I stopped going to my classes the other day. I don't want to live here anymore, not alone, not without Blaine. I want him back so much, and if he doesn't come back I will probably just give up. I'm not living without him.'_ There was a picture of a woman holding her child close to her heart. '_I want my mummy; I'll do anything to be with you. I just want you to hold me and tell me it will be okay again mummy. I love you, I need you.'_ That broke Blaine's heart into a million tiny pieces, tears rolled down his cheeks. He covered his mouth to muffle the painful sound that ripped from his throat when he realised that Kurt might do it, if he wants his mum. But he wouldn't let himself think it, it couldn't. He just needed to find him. Blaine dropped the book and ran out into the hallway looking for one of his friends who had a car. Of course Blaine had his own but it was at his house, his Dad was dropping it off tomorrow. He spied Nick and Jeff sharing chaste kisses in the corner.

"Nick!" He ran over to them.

"Blaine! You're back!" Nick smiled.

"Hi to you too Blaine." Jeff said still holding himself over Nick. He nodded to Jeff before focusing his attention on Nick.

"Nick, please, please can I borrow your car? It's urgent. I need to get to Kurt's house, he's depressed and I don't want him to do anything stupid. I need to apologize. I'll for the petrol." He gushed, Nick pushed the keys into his hand and wished him luck before continuing with Jeff.

Blaine accelerated on straight roads and drove as fast as he could through the towns as he could without getting caught by the police. He managed to cut a two hour drive down to one hour and fifteen minutes. He didn't waste time when he pulled up to Kurt's house, before he knew it he was banging on the door. Carole answered the door on the 5th bang. Blaine turned green when he saw how tired and upset Carole looked.

"Blaine? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe."

"I-is Kurt a-alright?" He chocked.

"He's pretty depressed but he'd be relieved to see you. Do you want to see him?" Blaine nodded not giving it a second thought. Kurt wasn't dead, he didn't harm himself. Blaine thanked god. Burt came out of the lounge to see who their guest was.

"Blaine? Boy Kurt will be happy to see you. He might actually talk. Just knock before you go in, he might be in a state." Blaine nodded and ran up the stairs stopping infront of Kurt's bedroom door. Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me' was playing and a voice weakly sung along. It didn't sound like Kurt, the voice was too raspy. Blaine knocked on the door and the music paused.

"I don't need any more chocolate Carole. I'm not hungry." Blaine twisted the handle and pushed the door open standing in the door way, Kurt was facing with his back towards him.

"I said I was fine Carole. I'll come down later."

"I'm not Carole, I'm Blaine." Blaine spoke gently waiting for Kurt's reaction. At first he appeared frozen but then he turned around looking at Blaine, his eyes the biggest Blaine had ever seen.

"B-Blaine. Why are you here?" Kurt stuttered in disbelief.

"Tyler told me you'd gone home, I read your journal the one Tyler found under you're mattress. I had to check you were alright. I came back from Europe for you Kurt. I'm so freaking sorry for what I put you through. I was being selfish. If I was your best friend I should support you. I'm so sorry Kurt." Kurt stood up; the tissues surrounding him flew onto the floor.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cancel on us, you mean so much to me Blaine, and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry for shouting at you and saying the nasty things I did. I missed you so much. I don't want you leave ever again. I need you more than I've need any boy." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, Blaine pulling Kurt in closer when he tightened his grip around the boy's waist. "I want to put it all behind us. Theo means nothing to me anymore. I broke up with him. You're all I care about Blaine."

"I love you Kurt." Blaine blurted out. It was the truth; he didn't mind sharing that with Kurt. In fact Kurt needed to know everything. He led him over to Kurt's bed where they sat down. "I love you, more than friends Kurt, I have ever since I met you. Being away from you showed me how much I really need you. You're beautiful Kurt; the only boy I ever think about is you. I'll do anything to make you happy. If I could I would rewind time to when you and I were in the changing rooms after the pool party I'd tell you how I honestly feel about you, stop everything that happened after that. I had a song to sing to you but I left my guitar at Dalton, but I really want to sing it to you. Mind if I use that?" He pointed at Kurt's laptop. Kurt shook his head. Blaine searched up the instrumental for All out of Love. Turning the volume up he stood infront of the desk and scrunching his eyes shut, thinking back to only three nights ago how alone he felt in Venice.

"_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
>Thinking of you till it hurts<br>I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
>Tormented and torn apart<br>I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
>For times when my life feels so low<br>It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
>When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know<br>I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
>I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong<br>I want you to come back and carry me home  
>Away from this long lonely nights<br>I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
>Does the feeling seem oh so right<br>And what would you say if I called on you now  
>And said that I can't hold on<br>There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
>Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone<br>I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
>I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong<br>Oh, what are you thinking of?  
>What are you thinking of?<br>Oh, what are you thinking of?  
>What are you thinking of?<br>I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
>I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong <em>

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
>I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong <em>

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
>I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong<em>." He opened his eyes to see a blurry image of a boy smiling with tears streaming from his eyes.

"You're perfect to me Blaine." Kurt was standing infront of him staring into his eyes.

"You're so good to me." Blaine leaned forward pressing their lips together gently. After a moment or two he pulled away looking at the ground before he looked up at Kurt through those thick brown eyelashes.

"I want to try us Kurt. You and me." Kurt nodded before taking Blaine's face in his hand and pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you Blaine Anderson."

"Are you coming back to Dalton?" Blaine asked Kurt when they were sitting at the Hummel-Hudson dining table eating dinner. Kurt looked at his dad then back to Blaine.

"Not this week. Dalton's a lot more intense than McKinley. Dad said I could have the week off, I just need a little break. I have you back now but I kind of lost myself during the past month. But I'll come back on Monday." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, whatever you need. I'd better head off though. I'll call you tonight?"

"Yeah, I missed that." Kurt stood up and walked with Blaine out to his, well Nick's car.

"I truly am sorry Kurt."

"So am I. Now off you go. I'll talk to you tonight. Oh and don't tell the guys about us. I'd rather do it together."

"Anything for you. I love you." Blaine kissed his cheek and ran around to the other side of the car. Kurt stood in the driveway waving him off before he went back inside. He was so happy he and Blaine had made up, confessed unknown feelings for each other, gotten the boyfriend he'd always dreamed of, and he was on the way to recovering from the whole trauma of the ordeal.


	8. Chapter 8

Now one may begin to think that everything would be going up from here on out. But young teenage boys still had relationship problems. While the both of them were together Kurt wanted to take it slow, the one most important thing to him was rebuilding what they had. I mean a strong relationship strives off a good base. Ever since that dramatic month two months ago Blaine and Kurt experienced problems like any other couple, but Blaine began to notice more and more fights were occurring and mostly about stupid little things such as who would pay for dinner which would develop into Blaine's parents being wealthy and it deemed unfair for Kurt to pay. Kurt was starting to feel upset and he feared of loosing Blaine again.

"Blaine we really need to talk." Kurt sighed, watching the emotion on Blaine's face turned to guilt.

"I knew it. I knew I would muck this up." He looked like he was about to cry, or punch something. Kurt couldn't quiet tell.

"No, no you didn't. Take a seat Blaine." He obliged and sat next to his boyfriend. "Sometimes you have to consider the effects of a feeling you have for somebody before you act on them, because sometimes when you're not at the right point in your life, you can lose it all and everything you had before.."

"So you want us to break up?"

"Just a break. Allow us sometime to get back what we had before." Blaine was nodding; Kurt took that as a very good sign.

"I agree. And if we do… get back what we had before, we'll get back together?"

"If it's what we both want."

"I want that but I think it's a good idea."

"Well Blaine, as best friends, would you like to walk with me to the last Warbler practise of the year?"

"I would be honoured." They linked arms and started joking about the reactions of their fellow Warblers when they told them there plan.

"Power Couple!" David exclaimed with a fist pump when Kurt and Blaine came into the choir room.

"Actually David, Blaine and I aren't dating anymore."

"What?" Jeff looked confused.

"We rushed us after we made up. We need to get back the friendship we had before. We decided to take a break." Blaine explained.

"But because we love each other we want to give us another go. We're going to stay loyal to each other." Kurt added squeezing Blaine's bicep that his arm was still wrapped through.

So I guess that's how they both ended up dancing to Jessie J's dancing in the moonlight surrounded by the Warblers. From what Kurt's drunk brain would let him remember he vaguely recalled something about volunteering to be a designated driver and trying to impressed Blaine to which someone had laughed and responded 'you've already impressed him. You're supposed to be bonding and since he's already chucking the drinks down I suggest you both will find it more beneficial to bond over recovering from your hangovers. And that's why Kurt was crumping down Blaine then shimming up his back. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, part of him was telling him to stop but the other part saw Blaine enjoying it. In fact Blaine was having quite a good time moving his body into Kurt's movements that when Kurt stepped away to get more drinks Blaine actually let a small groan escape his lips.

If Kurt ever found out who had practically forced him to get drunk he swore he would kill them, he was thinking before he bolted to the bathroom. He also pledged he would never drink again if it meant he had to suffer this. He went to open the blinds but when the 11am sun broke through he scrunched his eyes and pulled the blinds shut. He lowered himself to the ground until he was kneeling with his face pressed onto the cold tiles of his Dalton boarding room. He was almost asleep when the door opened and the sound of vomiting set him off again. When the room was silent Blaine spoke.

"Tastes even better the second time around doesn't it?" A smirk tugged at the corner of his face. Kurt groaned and fell on the floor again. "Come on, we'll go get some coffee. It'll help, I promise." Kurt accepted his hand and the pair slowly made it to the dining hall where half of the Warblers were sitting around the table in their pyjamas. Thank god it was a Saturday, but Kurt almost wished he could deal with this at home; it would save him all the embarrassment from the rolled eyes the teachers, and 'goody good' students gave them.

"That was one hell of a break up." Wes admitted taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, but I don't know why we always break up. We always spend so much time together in the holidays." Tyler pointed out to which everyone shrugged._  
><em>

It was Saturday evening when Kurt was called to the principal's office. At first he worried it something to do with coming back to Dalton drunk the previous night, but Thad had reassured him they'd had worse, and besides they wouldn't only call on Kurt, they'd call everybody. He was sitting outside the office with Blaine when his name was called and his friend gave him his best wishes. He walked nervously into see the principal. His heart was racing as he glanced at the photos on the walls. The only times he'd been in here was the time he wanted to transfer and they needed to sort out all of his papers, and the other time he applied for the scholarship. Five minutes later he came out looking disappointed keeping his eyes on the floor.

"What was it about?"

"The scholarship for next year." He shrugged.

"Oh no." Blaine suddenly looked disappointed too.

"Yeah oh no, because now you have to spend another year with me!" A smirk crept over his face as Blaine's expression changed into excitement. He jumped up and took Kurt's wristed encouraged him to happy dance with him.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" Kurt nodded a wide smile dominated his face. Blaine burst out in laughter, the kind that only happens when excitement is crossed with disbelief. The principal's door opened and a lady appeared.

"Mr. Evans is on the phone boys. It would be respectful to take your noise to the common room please. Oh and congratulations on the scholarship Kurt. We will be happy to have you back next year." She smiled politely. Kurt nodded his thanks and followed Blaine to his room.

"Wow." Kurt's mouth popped at the sight of Blaine's room.

"What?" He chuckled.

"What happened in here?"

"Well duh, I'm packing."

"Why is everything on your floor?"

"Because I took everything out of the cupboards and drawers so I put everything on the floor so I don't forget everything."

"Your methods are delusional." Kurt stated as he pulled Blaine's suitcase out from under his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you pack before your clothes get fluff and dust over them or something gets broken." He heaved the suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it. Blaine picked up a pile of folded clothes and handed them to Kurt to pack. This went on for a few minutes and there was a crack.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know what did you step on? I told you your methods were weird." Kurt giggled and when Blaine scowled at him jokingly Kurt snorted. Blaine stepped back and lifted the face cloth up they discovered a broken Katy Perry CD in its case.

"No!" Blaine shook his head. "No, no, no!"

"Blaine came down."

"It's broken Kurt."

"Yeah, and we can buy a new one. Besides that one would have been on the edge of being worn out anyway. How many times do you listen to it a day?" Blaine rolled his eyes and started picking up the broken pieces.

"Come on; let's finish packing your stuff then we can go to the dining hall." At Dalton it was a tradition that on the last Saturday or school all the students who were still there had a big meal, kind of like the ones you see on Harry Potter. It wasn't as formal as the dinners Dalton had to celebrate. This was more of a massive end of year break up, the students could dress up, the sound track that the Warblers had put together was played amongst other music the boys had chosen.

"We look freaking amazing." Blaine said admiring his outfit as he and Kurt walked towards the music.

"I have to admit, while at first I thought I couldn't pull this look off, I don't know why I was nervous. I'm Kurt Hummel I can pull off any look. But I still can't believe you made me be Professor McGonagall. I mean which best friend would make me do this just to make your little fantasy come true." Kurt smiled.

"Yes I love you, you're making all my dreams come true, and I love you for it. Thank you thank you so much!" Blaine chimed. Kurt laughed and pulled him in to meet the rest of the Harry Potter Clan.

"Blaine, your Harry Potter costume is impeccable." David said. Kurt who was still standing beside Blaine coughed expectantly.

"Well no one needs to tell you how great you look Kurt. You always look amazing. But if it makes you happy you look immaculate as Professor McGonagall." He saved himself.

"Thank you."

It wasn't until a few of the teachers and the principal had spoken that the students were asked if anybody wanted to say some words they Kurt glanced at all the boys he was sitting with that he raised his hand and stood up. At the front of the hall Kurt looked at all the tables that had been placed together and were covered in food. He looked at all the people who returned his smile. He looked at Blaine who gave him a wave. Kurt smiled so wide and tapped the microphone to check it was still working.

"Hi everybody. Thankyou all for a great year and I can't wait to be back here next year with all of you. But I really want to thank Blaine." He looked at his best friend. "Thankyou so much Blaine, for understanding me the way nobody else has. Thankyou for being there for me and making me laugh, for being my teenage dream, my best friend and my soul mate. Thankyou to the Warblers for taking me under your wing and caring for me. You all mean so much to me. I'll miss half of you next year when you leave. And mostly thank you to every single one of you who accept me and watch out for me. At McKinley most the time I felt alone, but here I feel like I know each of you and you all understand. Thankyou everybody, you've made my junior year one to remember for the rest of my life." Kurt blushed when everybody started clapping. He felt a hand land on his shoulder to which he turned his head to see the principal who whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad you feel safe here Kurt. You belong with us and with Blaine." Kurt blushed even more not daring to look the man in the eyes for fear of being humiliated by the fact his principal told him he belonged with Blaine.


	9. Chapter 9

After the pictures were taken, the boys of Dalton Academy gathered out in the parking lot with their suitcases. Kurt and Blaine stood talking by their cars.

"I can't wait to hang out this summer."

"Neither can I. To be honest I can't believe you talked me into letting you sleep over on the first night of our holidays. You're insane, and just to warn you, seen as it is the holidays, I will sleep in and I'm not wearing jeans and jackets and fancy shoes. You're going to see Kurt Hummel in a whole different light."

"And did you think what this effect this may have on me? I don't know if I can handle looking at you anything but designer clothing." Blaine mocked. His friend swatted the side of his head.

"Tease. Come on, let's go. We have a two hour drive before we can relax." Kurt walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. He pulled out first and started the journey home, followed closely by Blaine.

Summer break. What did Kurt and Blaine not have planned? First on the agenda was a trip to the beach with Blaine's family, then Nick was throwing a Warbler BBQ at his house so they had to go to that. Two days after that Kurt, Blaine, and Tyler were going on an adventure trip which took a bit of convincing to get Kurt to agree. It was only a one day trip, but Blaine and Tyler had planned a longer trip, camping to be precise. A trip that would include more bribing than one fabulous Marc Jacobs jacket. By the second week Kurt was exhausted and when Blaine suggested they go swimming Kurt offered they hang out and watch some films. Blaine complained that was winter entertainment so Kurt bribed him with ice cream and jelly.

Kurt's finger hung over the call button on Blaine's contact. He hadn't called him all day and Kurt was worried. It was 5:30pm and the summer sun was beating down onto Kurt's skin. At 5:41pm Kurt heard a knock at the door from where he sat under the tree in his backyard. He squinted through the sun to see a familiar curly haired boy walking beside Carole.

"Blaine!" He exclaimed with relief, but as soon as he saw his expression, a face with a river of tears, he sprinted towards him tightly wrapping his arms around him. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

"I need to go back inside boys. Take care, Blaine." Carole patted his back and disappeared. Blaine nuzzled into the crook of Kurt's neck. He let him cry for a moment before asking again.

"Blaine, please. What's happened?" Kurt quietly led them to sit where he was previously relaxed. He still had his arms around the boy.

"My mother…" He stared at Kurt, his eyes watering up again. "She died in her sleep last night." Blaine's mother was beautiful; she was about Blaine's height, slim, clear, olive skin, and gorgeous brown eyes. She used to have long brown wild curls. The thing is, Blaine's mother had been battling breast cancer for two years.

"Oh god. Blaine, honey, I'm so sorry. Did you drive here alone? Oh god, you should be with your father."

"He's inside with your parents."

"Oh my, Blaine you poor thing." Kurt kissed his head and held him tighter.

"I miss her already Kurt."

"I know how you feel." Kurt's mother had died when he was eight. She was his stone. She was the person Kurt would always run to first. The person who knew he was gay before he did and when he realised that he was gay, she told him embrace it. 'Don't let one single person push you around because it's who you are, and it may take longer for you to find happiness the way I have done with your farther but you'll find a boy who gives you that. He'll mean the world to you, when he laughs you'll laugh, when he cries, you'll cry. I want you to be happy sweet heart. Don't change for anyone; you're perfect Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I love you.' She had said on her death bed stroking his cheek and then the monitor had stopped counting her heart beat. "I miss my mum too." Tears began to fall steadily off his face.

"I don't want to forget her Kurt. I love her so much."

"Blaine, it's alright. You're too old to forget her now."

"I want her back."

"Shhh Blaine, hey it's alright. I'll help you get better. Come closer, you just cuddle with Kurtie, he'll make it better. I love you Blaine, I want you to be safe." Blaine nodded, resting his head on the taller boy's chest while he rubbed circles in between his shoulder blades.

The church was beautifully decorated with lilies and the room smelt amazing. People were dressed in cream and beige which matched the soft colouring of the lilies. The Anderson family had requested no black to be worn. When Kurt showed up with his father Blaine was standing beside the coffin stroking the cheek of the picture of his mother. Blaine wore a beige suit with a mustard tie, something only Blaine could pull off and still look decent in. Kurt wore a knitted cream cardigan, with shaded brown checked button up shirt.

"Blaine. How are you coping?" Burt asked placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Alright sir."

"Burt, call me Burt kid. Well I'll let you talk; I'll just go and sit down." After his father left he took Blaine in his arms and let him sob.

"You don't have to put up a front with me Blaine. I understand what you're going through."

"I'm not putting up a front. It's just sunk in she's gone. But thanks Kurt."

The friends and family of Pamela Anderson sung a hymn and listened to the Priest as he respectfully sent her into forever lasting peace. Then Blaine and his father stood and said words of memories. Blaine's father, Donald, spoke first.

"I won't say much or I'll blubber and you won't understand me. Um, Pam was a great wife and mother; she always knew the perfect thing to say. We had our ups and downs like any other marriage but I loved her despite all of them. I wouldn't have wanted to marry any other soul on this earth. I love Pamela and I will for the rest of my life." He stood back and let Blaine come forward.

"Hi, thanks for all of you coming. My mother will be smiling in her sleep if she knew you were all here." He looked over at the cold unbreakable coffin his mother would last be seen in. "As soon as I knew she had cancer I knew this day would come, so I tried to make each day special. Before she got too sick we would dance around our hall together. My mother taught me to sing, her voice was one of an angel. She was always there for me, when she found out I was gay she did everything in her power to make me embrace that. When I had trouble at school she make me talk about it enough so she could go to school and talk to someone. My mother means the world to me and I can't believe she's gone." He wiped away his tears. "I don't want her to be gone." He shouted before falling to the floor and supporting his head in his hands. "I just want her to hold me and tell me everything's going to be okay." He whispered.

The holidays continued slowly. After Blaine's mother's funeral, he and his father travelled to a small house on the east coast by the beach. When Blaine returned he and Kurt spent a few days quietly keeping each other company, talking about their mothers because 'it's better to talk about what happened, you'll accept it better' Kurt had said. He was surprised and pleased at how quickly and how well Blaine was taking it. Only three weeks after his mother had died he and Tyler turned up to Kurt's house with a trailer full of camping gear.

"Hi?" Kurt eyed the trailer suspiciously.

"Hi Kurt. You might want to be quick with the packing, because I'm guessing you are going to have to head to the shops before we get off." Tyler explained like he'd memorized beforehand.

"I'm sorry what?"

"We're taking you camping before school starts up again. Four days at a camping ground, close to the beach, public toilets, and the best part, we're sleeping in a tent." Blaine said.

"I'm not going camping. Not if I can't wear my clothes and definitely if there is no plumbing." Blaine turned to look at Tyler who nodded.

"Alright then Kurt. We'll come see you when we get back. Have a good week." Tyler said turning to walk back to the car. Blaine followed closely.

"No, don't leave me! I'll come." Blaine spun around a smirk growing into a gigantic smile. He and Tyler ran past Kurt and up to his bedroom.

"Hang on, what are you doing?" He shouted after them.

"We're packing your stuff, we have to get going."

"What about my dad? I have to ask him."

"It's alright, we've done that. He said as long as we can get you to agree without bribing you, you were free to go." Tyler shouted down the stairs. By the time Kurt had made it up to his bedroom Blaine already had a suitcase open on his bed and both were stuffing clothes in.

"Uh, be careful with that thank you, it was very expensive." He told Tyler who was holding a brown leather jacket.

"I'm actually surprised you have a leather jacket." Blaine admitted.

"Yeah well I have many things that surprise people Mr. Anderson." Kurt smirked.

"Like what?" Tyler snickered.

"Not like that Tyler. Or maybe I do. I wouldn't tell either of you." Kurt started blushing. He didn't have anything that he used for 'pleasure'. "I actually meant you might want to pack these." He pulled open a draw and pulled out a bunch of sweat pants, dark fitted jeans, v-neck t-shirts, and hoodies.

"Okay, I'm shocked." Blaine held his hands up by his face.

"You mean to tell me the fabulous Kurt Hummel actually has comfy clothes?" Tyler stared at Kurt astonished.

"Well yes, after, um, well yeah. I don't want to use Finn's." Kurt looked away from Blaine and grabbed another shirt.

Camping was never on Kurt's top ten list of 'things to do before I die' hell it wasn't even on the list at all. He was although in good hands, his two best friends camped often, every holiday in fact. However Kurt knew there was a reason as to why he stayed home when his dad took Finn and Carole out even now and then; the lack of hygienic facilities was enough to make Kurt lock himself away in the bathroom. He was though beginning to think that it couldn't be that bad, the car trip was going surprising well, the singing to cheesy road trip songs, that is until he needed the toilet, and not the kind that could wait.

"Blaine, I need the toilet." Blaine pulled his Ford Mondeo over to the side of the road and turned to Kurt looking slightly worried. This was what he was hoping wouldn't happen. Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know that he wouldn't just up and go behind a tree.

"Don't worry Kurt we won't leave you behind." Tyler snickered as Kurt realised what was supposed to happen now.

"What?"

"You needed to pee?" Blaine questioned. He was nervous at this point that Kurt would want to go home.

"I'm not peeing behind some tree. Just keep driving."

"Alright, your choice, just don't pee on my seat."

"How far is it to the next town?"

"About two hours."

"Ugh, you two will pay." Kurt sighed as he crawled out of the car and disappeared behind the closest tree. Within a few minutes he returned looking positively more relaxed than when he left. He decided when standing behind the tree in the middle of who knows where, he was going to stop being quite so stroppy because a. of course this would be a bad experience if he didn't try to enjoy himself and b. being irritating and difficult wasn't going to help Blaine after losing his mum.

"Wasn't that bad was it?" Tyler smirked. Kurt put on a brave face.

"Not half as bad as I thought it would be." Blaine's face exploded into a joyous smile.

"Come on goofball, the car won't drive itself." Kurt leaned back in his seat and joined in with what Blaine had named the most classic road trip song 'Life is a Highway.'


	10. Chapter 10

"So Kurt, did you have fun?" His dad asked as soon as he walked in the door.

"Yes Dad, just let me put my stuff upstairs and I'll tell you all about it." Kurt grinned and heaved the three large bags up the stairs.

"When we got to the camping ground our spot was facing out to the sea. I let the boys put the tent up because I was hopeless. I don't know the first thing about pitching a tent." Kurt began; sinking into the couch reliving the events of what may have been the most exciting trip of his 18 year old life.

Blaine and Tyler had been assigned 'tent builders' by Kurt who didn't even know what bit to start with. While the two boys were figuring out which way around the top layer of the tent went Kurt had managed to find the camera in Tyler's backpack. Kurt was taking photos of the beach, of himself, and of his two best friends who had successfully gotten the tent to stand up on its own. After moving everything into the rooms all three boys changed into their swimsuits and made their way out to the sand. While Blaine was in before setting out his towel Tyler stayed behind and put up the umbrella. Kurt sat on his towel in the shade blowing up the beach ball when a dripping wet Blaine Anderson came up to him and asked if he was coming into the water. Kurt had nodded under the circumstance that he be covered in sunscreen first. Setting down the ball Kurt took the bottle and squeezed some into his hand.

"Want some help? I'll do your back." Blaine offered.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled and handed him the bottle. Kurt accidentally let a small moan escape his lips when Blaine started rubbing his back with the lotion.

"Like that do you?" He whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Tease." A lady walked past eyeing the couple with a disgusted look. Blaine caught her staring with disapproval.

"Do you think it's wrong for a boy to wear sunscreen Miss?" She stared in disbelief shaking her head.

"Oh, so you think it's wrong for two boys to be intimate, you know, being gay? There are names for people like you, homophobes."

"There are names for people like you too dear…" She stormed off. Blaine scoffed and looked at Kurt's grinning face.

"What's the matter?"

"You said we were being intimate." Kurt blushed looking down at the towel.

"Sorry."

"No, it's ok." He smiled. "Maybe soon." Kurt nodded; Blaine knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Whenever." Blaine whispered brushing his fingers over Kurt's cheek. "Come on beautiful, let's go swimming." Kurt took Blaine's extended hand and they ran off into the warm water. Now as cheesy and happily ever after as that sounded the fantasy so ended when the water that Blaine claimed to be warm was freezing. Kurt hadn't really noticed the temperature until it was up to his waist and the adrenaline had somewhat stopped.

"Oh my god!" Kurt shouted, desperately breaking the water with his hands as he ran back to the shore.

"Kurt?" Tyler followed after him, he had been in the water long enough to adjust and didn't understand what Kurt was fussing about.

"T-the w-a-ter is f-reeezing." Kurt shuddered wrapping his sun soaked towel around him. "I'm g-going to get a c-cold." Blaine came up behind Tyler who was trying to help Kurt warm up by pushing his shivering body into the sun.

"Come guys, we'll go back to base and dry off." Blaine picked up the towels and took the umbrella out of the sand. Tyler wrapped and arm over Kurt's shoulder and walked him back to the tent while Blaine followed closely behind holding all the gear. Usually he would be a bit annoyed being left behind, but this time was different. Kurt was infront, and that towel only went as low as his swimwear's elastic. And considering the swimsuit was wet and clinging to Kurt's skin, Blaine was more than happy to stand a little back do as one may say, 'enjoy the view'.

Everyone had gone off to get changed; Kurt had gone to the public toilets to shower the salt off his skin. On returning he noticed their tent was awfully quiet but the main door was unzipped. "Irresponsible teenage boys. Probably snuck back to beach." He muttered under his breath. Dumping his swimwear on the floor in the corner where dirty clothes were to be put. Deciding he would read a book and wait for his friends to return he went to unzip the sleeping room door.

"Uh, hi. You know you're supposed to knock before you enter a closed door right?" Blaine chuckled holding his underwear over his exposed area.

"Oh god. Sorry." Kurt quickly pulled the door shut squeezing his eyes shut trying to erase the images.

"It's alright Kurt, I'm done now." Blaine said moments later. When Kurt walked back in he was tying the string around the waist of his shorts.

"You know, it's kinda hard to knock in a tent." Kurt blushed, the image of his best friend standing trouser less in the middle of the room occupying his head.

"You're right. Oh well it doesn't matter, you've seen it all before." Blaine patted his back and went into the other room. Kurt spun before purposefully falling back onto the stretcher. Kurt had almost died of sexual frustration by this point. His soul mate seemed to be teasing him more than he should and Kurt had one of those feelings that he knew what he was doing to Kurt, and just to confirm that feeling Blaine popped his head into the room smiling like a five year old.

"Kurt, get up. You can't do a lot lying down. Well you can, do a lot, but that's beside the point." He winked. "Tyler and I are getting fish 'n' chips. Are you coming? Or are you going to continue laying there?" Kurt sighed and got up. Blaine was still looking at him. He rose and eyebrow feeling the heat in his cheeks.

"Kurt…, you're blushing." Blaine laughed to which Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed past him. "Aw, I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Shut up Blaine."

After fish 'n' chips, a walk or as Tyler chose, a chase on the beach, a campfire and 200 photos later all three boys were fast asleep. Blaine had drifted of first while Kurt and Tyler had been talking and a couple minutes later Tyler was blissfully snoring. That left Kurt awake in the stretcher beside Tyler. While the two boys had said no electronics except phones for emergencies, Kurt snuck his iPod into his pillowcase and thanked his great hiding abilities when he too had finally fallen into deep sleep.

"Cheat!" Blaine shouted pulling the earphones out of Kurt's ears and holding it over his face. Kurt rubbed his eyes at the light before turning over and pulling the sleeping bag up to cover his head.

"I said cheat!"

"I know, I heard you. You woke me up." Kurt mumbled into the pillow.

"Good, it's time to get up anyway."

"What's the time?" Kurt asked.

"Seven thirty."

"In the morning? Are you kidding me?" Blaine rolled his eyes and tossed the iPod onto Tyler's bed. He took a step closer to where Kurt was hibernating. He rolled and peeped out under the edge of his sleeping bag. Blaine stared at him.

"Don't use that face with me Anderson." Kurt warned. Blaine stuck out his bottom lip and put his hands on the stretcher, followed by his knees and so enough he was hovering over Kurt, his legs straddling his waist.

"Please get up Kurt."

"No."

"You'll miss sunrise."

"It's already light."

"You really have never camped?"

"No."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing, I'm in bed. And before you ask, I don't eat breakfast in bed. Crumbs everywhere."

"Are you trying to ruin this for yourself?"

"No, I'm tired."

"Kurt, you're being no fun."

"I'm sorry. I'll be fun in a few hours."

"That's not soon enough." Blaine leaned in closer so when he talked Kurt felt his hot breath on his face. The smell of mint indicated he'd already eaten and brushed his teeth.

"You've already eaten without me." Kurt gasped dramatically. Blaine ignored him and unintentionally licked his lips.

"I want you to be fun now." Blaine ordered. He touched his lips softly against Kurt's. It was too soft though from Kurt's perspective and he curled his fingers in the boy's dark hair trying to bring him closer for more contact. That was when Blaine pulled away and sat up straight on Kurt's thighs. He tried to hide a smile but one corner wasn't having that.

"It's time to get up Mr Hummel. I want to have fun."

"I've just had fun."

"That wasn't fun, it was just slightly amusing. I have lots of fun tricks up my sleeve but you have to get up to discover them." He smirked.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Doing what?"

"Don't act dumb Blaine."

"I just want to keep my mind off things at home for a few days. And with you acting like you want to be back there it's kind of hard."

"I'm sorry. Sorry. It's just you're acting very sexual? I don't know whether I should be chuffed or appalled. I mean we're still only best friends, and before when you kissed me, you were only showing me fun." Kurt spoke.

"Yeah, for now. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Kurt's heart sunk a little. "I still love you though, I'm still yours. Let's just do summer break and then we'll try us again." He smiled. Kurt nodded and moved to get out of bed. "I mean it Kurt. I really love you." He just nodded again before asking him to leave so he could get dressed adding I love you too before he left.

The rest of the holiday was spent with swimming, walking, sun tanning, and ball games. It wasn't until the last night that Kurt woke up in the dark, the room felt somewhat empty. There was Tyler who was peacefully drooling onto his pillow, but there was no Blaine. Kurt pulled himself out of bed and stumbled out of the room to search for Blaine. When he was in the main room he heard the open tent door flapping in the light breeze. He made his way outside to find Blaine with his knees tucked up under his chin sitting a few feet away from the tent.

"Blaine?" Kurt almost whispered approaching him. He turned his face to look at him, the moonlight reflected off his wet face, tears falling from his eyes as he put on a weak smile.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt sat beside him looking out to the gentle waves on the beach. When he didn't respond Kurt simply commented on how beautiful the ocean was.

"Thankyou for bringing me camping Blaine. I never thought I'd enjoy something like this but being with you and Tyler, out here, I think I'll start camping with my family." Kurt smiled looking at Blaine who was staring ahead of him. He still hadn't spoken but the tears hadn't stopped.

"Please Blaine, tell me what's wrong. I feel so helpless." He took his best friends hand and turned his head so he was looking him straight in the eyes. "Please." He asked one more time.

"I try to act strong Kurt, like I'm dealing with this. Like I can handle everything." He began. "But I can't, I don't know what I'm doing. My mum always helped me cope with everything. And she's not here anymore and I feel so lost without her. Dad tries but he just doesn't understand. I miss her so much Kurt, people look at me and say I'm dealing with it well, but I'm not. Nobody understands. You know she still tucked me in and kissed my forehead each night I was at home. She meant so much to me."

"I understand Blaine, remember?" Kurt choked back his tears.

"I don't want to be strong anymore Kurt."

"You don't have to be, not with me."

"And when people give us weird looks, like at the beach the other day, I act all tough and mighty, but it makes me feel so small, like the gender I love determines my personality." Blaine looked down at their joint hands. "I'm so happy I have you Kurt. I don't know what I'd do without you. People say that sometimes just to make people feel special, but I mean it. Before I came to Dalton I'd considered it, you know. Even when I got to Dalton I did. But when you came that day and you were so upset and you called on me for help and the way you looked at me. Nobody had ever needed me before. I was always in the way. You probably didn't notice that way you clung onto my arm your first day, the way I clung back. You were too good to be true; I didn't want to let you go. When you needed someone you always said you need me. You make me feel special Kurt, like I have some purpose in this world."

"Stop talking like that Blaine. You are so talented, everybody loves you." Kurt paused looking at Blaine's distant eyes. "You don't still consider suicide do you?" He noticed Blaine's cringe as he said the word and shook his head slowly. He sighed in relief. "God Blaine, if you ever do you must talk to me. Understand?" He nodded. "And you're wrong, I did notice, I knew what I was doing. I loved you as soon as I saw you. Geez, if you ever left me…" Kurt shook his head, he wasn't strong enough to talk about what that might do to him. He had already been depressed when Blaine had gone to Europe, but if he had killed himself because he wasn't happy, because he feels like this, Kurt quite possibly wouldn't last much longer.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as perfect as you." Blaine smiled and his teary eyes screamed I love you so much.

"You did everything right Blaine. People around you, the people that don't love you, and the people that make you feel like crap, those people don't deserve anything like what we have because they obliviously don't believe in true love. And people like you, you Blaine, deserve all things good. You're a unicorn Blaine, you're special, and if you ever feel like you don't mean anything to anybody, remember you always mean the world to me."

"A unicorn?" Was all Blaine replied with, a smile played on the corner of his mouth.

"A unicorn." Kurt repeated rolling his eyes. "Brittany thinks people who do good things are unicorns. She gave me lecture about it at the party I went to the other week." Blaine nodded, chuckled, and then shook his head with a smile.

"You, Kurt Hummel, are the best thing that's happened to me since the day I knew you existed." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine neck pressing his cold nose into the crook of his neck.

"Can we go back inside? I know it beautiful out here but it's kind of cold." Blaine nodded and stood up holding a hand out for Kurt to take.

"Always the perfect gentleman." Blaine scoffed.

"No I'm not."

"Anderson, you're the one person who holds the door open for somebody who gives you queer looks. And even though my dad says 'Call me Burt kid' you still call him sir."

"It just slips out." Blaine justified.

"Yes, but a teenage boy isn't used to saying sir. They usually have to be reminded to say sir." Kurt was standing at the doorway to the tent.

"I thought you wanted to go inside?" Blaine laughed pushing him into the tent.

The car ride home was better than the ride there, considering they all had something new to talk about, and Kurt had admitted to both boys that camping was definitely something he enjoyed. Kurt held the camera looking over the 1578 photos they'd taken over the four days. There were photos ranging from Tyler sleeping to Kurt running out of the water towards the camera. A blush crept up his neck as he stared at it. It wasn't the kind that your face is unprepared and your hair is all over the place. It was hot. Kurt couldn't believe he was thinking that of the picture of himself. It was actually pretty decent, the light was on the right angle to makes the discreet muscles on his chest appear more prominently, his hand was working its way through his hair, drying it out, and his face was half smirking with a dash of a laugh.

"Kurt?" His head shot up at his name.

"Uh huh?"

"You're pink."

"Shut up."

"Discover my photography?" Blaine smiled. Kurt went onto the next picture. It was him again. Lying on his towel, his face at peace, and the sun reflecting of his sunglasses. He continued flicking through the pictures. More of his chest, his face, his smile. Then he got to the photos they'd taken that dinner.

"So anyway what do you think?" Tyler broke the silence.

"About what?"

"Camping again? Next summer, we can go for longer." Kurt nodded and continued looking through the photos, singing along to the music that filled the car.

"We had so many laughs and so many memories. Blaine and I made a step in our relationship. It was perfect and we're going again next summer." Kurt concluded. His dad smiled. Kurt had been talking for just over an hour and his father had sat and listened to him the whole time. He even looked interested at the end. Kurt knew most dads would've interrupted half way through saying 'sounds like you had fun then' and walked away.

"I'm glad you had fun kid, and about you and Blaine too. I'm happy for you. I'm also proud Kurt. I'm proud to call you my son." Burt smiled and walked out to the kitchen, probably to get a beer Kurt thought but that wasn't really what had his attention. His dad had just gone soppy over him? Where did that even come from anyway? But Kurt smiled, he knew his father meant it, he knew his dad was the best person alive and if he'd said it there must be a reason for it. One thing about Burt Hummel was he will never say anything without a reason. Another thing, Burt will never lie to you. Not to protect you, not to make you happy. If he says it, it will be the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine rang the Hummel-Hudson door bell holding a small bag. Burt answered smiling.

"Blaine, hi son."

"Hello s-Burt." He corrected remembering what he was always told by Kurt's father when he said sir. "Uh, Kurt left a bag in the trailer and I thought he might like it back today, I think it's his toothbrush and things."

"Thanks Blaine. I'll take it up to him." Blaine handed him the bag and went to turn around when Burt put a hand on his shoulder. "Son, Kurt told me about how you feel sometimes." That had Blaine's attention. His cheeks heated up and he redirected his gaze from the other man's face. I just wanted to tell you that you matter Blaine. Some people might not think that but I do. Kurt does. You're like family over here, so ever if you want an adult to talk to other than your father you are more than welcome to talk to me. We all love you here kid."

"Thankyou Burt." Blaine nodded. "I really want to hug you now." He added quietly. Burt chuckled and stepped forward wrapping his arms around Blaine's smaller figure. Blaine hugged back. Burt let go and took a step back holding onto Blaine's shoulders.

"Take care Blaine. We'll see you soon."

"Thankyou." Blaine wiped his face and walked over to his car.

The first day of school wasn't that great for Tyler. He was roomed with a new boy. From what Tyler had described this new boy sounded a lot like Santana and Kurt felt sorry for Tyler immediately. He on the other hand had been roomed with none other than Blaine Anderson. This would be a good year he thought while unpacking his clothes. Blaine was decorating the walls with photos from the holidays. He hung the photos of Kurt on the beach above the desk. When he'd put them up he sigh with satisfaction smiling at the photos. Kurt turned to see the photos of him over their desk and shook his head.

"Why do we have to have those up there?" He asked nodding at the photos.

"Because I like them."

"Yeah but it'll be awkward for me waking up to my body each morning."

"You do that anyway Kurt. Besides, I'd put them up if I was rooming with someone else."

"That'd just be wrong."

"Why?"

"Because Blaine, I don't want someone else waking up to my chest every morning. I'd rather me wake up to it."

"So it's settled then."

"What is?"

"The photos stay."

"What, or you'll leave?"

"Damn straight."

"You can't threaten me like that it's not fair." Kurt sat up on his bed pouting at his friend.

"Don't worry Kurtie, I wouldn't move." He crawled onto the bed wrapping his arms around him. Kurt fell backwards at the sudden force, pulling Blaine on top of him.

"Not y-you t-to!" He squealed as Blaine tickled his sides still lying on him. "Stop Blaine." He begged breathlessly.

"Never!" The laughing pair were too noisy to hear the door open. But they did hear the cough that made them quiet nevertheless they stayed lying on the bed.

"Hi Tyler!" Kurt smiled from under Blaine.

"Kurt, Blaine, this is my roommate Sebastian. I'm showing him around the place."

"Hello." Blaine giggled and kicked his legs; Kurt had chosen to tickle back now because Blaine had stopped.

"I guess this is how people make out in private American schools." He shrugged. "In Paris it actually involves kissing, not uh, tickling."

"We're not together." Kurt said. Then added, "Not yet anyway."

"So Sebastian," Blaine propped himself up on his elbow. "You lived in Paris huh?"

"Yes, that's right. Very romantic. A lot of alcohol, you know we can drink it there at our age. I'd love to see you too drunk; you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off each other."

"Kurt and I – stop it Kurt, I've had enough, stop – we don't drink, bad memories."

"They threw up for days." Tyler told the confused boy.

"Oh, that's not so bad. It's worse when you have sex and it aches for days after." Kurt and Blaine exchanges glances. "I'm not saying the sex isn't great, the pain kinda reminds you of the thrill but then when you want to do it again, the limp puts some boys off." He shrugged again.

"Alright Sebastian, let's go the dining hall."

"Oh must we leave so soon?" Sebastian replied looking at Blaine's rear. He moved uncomfortably under the boys gaze.

"I'm sure Kurt and Blaine still have to go the office to collect their subject lists." Tyler said dying to get this tour over with.

"Yes, we do." They both got off the bed and straighten out their clothes.

"Too bad. We'll talk soon." Sebastian spoke directly to Blaine, and then glanced at Kurt before turning on his heel and following his mentor out of the room.

Three weeks into the new school year Kurt began to notice that Sebastian wasn't being so subtle with his interest towards Blaine. Although Blaine often told him he wasn't interested, Kurt saw that feeling in his eyes whenever he looked at him, desperation. Kurt needed to put a stop to this distraction before Blaine found something to act on.

Kurt spotted Sebastian walking towards his room after the school day had finished. He picked up his speed and put a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop.

"Kurt." He said like the name left a repulsive taste in his mouth.

"We need to talk, man to," Kurt looked him up and down, "man." He pushed him into a classroom to their left and told Sebastian to take a seat. Kurt stood infront of the wooden oak desk at the front of the room.

"What do you want? Blaine and I are going out for coffee."

"You roll up at this school thinking you're sexy and all guys will melt at your feet, you know being the guy from Paris. You look at the boys mentally checking you've crossed them off your list. Well listen up Smythe, because I had news for you, Blaine isn't one of them." He hissed.

"Speak for yourself Hummel. I have it on good records Anderson wants to get in these pants. So if you're done pep talking me…" He stood up eyeing Kurt.

"Sit down, I'm not finished. You'll do everybody a favour here if you just go back to Paris and sleep with as many people as you want there. Blaine and you will never be anything more than people who past each other in the hallway and maybe one day he'll acknowledge you and wave or say hi. But that's all. Blaine and I are getting back together, and I won't let a slut become an obstacle." He spat, not taking his cold eyes off the others boys smirking face. Sebastian shook his head with a smile and put his arms behind his head.

"You're quite a possessive wee thing aren't you?" Did you ever think, just considering he's a teenage boy boiling with testosterone, and let's not kid ourselves, you can practically smell the virgin coming off him, that maybe he would easily take up the offer of losing it to someone experienced, someone who could give him all kinds of pleasure for his first time. And I mean maybe he'll come back, well of course he will. I'm great in bed. Maybe he'll even suggest me to you. Speaking of you, how's your sex life Kurt? I can tell your cock is just screaming for some action. I bet you don't even masturbate, you're the kind of person who is afraid that you're being too dirty because let's face it you're a silly romantic."

"Blaine will never be yours." Kurt stood a little straighter crossing his arms over his torso. "And for your information, I do get off, if that's what you're trying to say, quite often actually, and here's another fact coming your way, Blaine helps, every single time." Kurt strode out of the room smirking. Of course what he'd said wasn't 100 percent true, Blaine didn't ever help physically, but Sebastian need not know that.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine was sitting cross legged on his bed working on his French homework and Kurt was googling Lady Gaga's latest music videos. He was thinking of his talk earlier with Sebastian, of course Kurt never thought of him as a threat, the disinterest Blaine had shown towards him was reassuring. There was just something about Sebastian that had him worried that even though Blaine might not want it, Sebastian would give it to him anyway. He paused the video and spun the chair around so he was looking at Blaine, who was currently mouthing French words at his book. If he didn't do it now, it might be too late, he might be seeking Sebastian in order to fill his needs, and Kurt wasn't having that. Landing himself on the bed in front of Blaine he took the book out of his hands.

"Bonsoir belle." [Good evening beautiful.]

"Bonsoir Vous." [Good evening yourself.] Kurt smiled.

"What are you watching?"

"Stop talking." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Kiss me." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded, cupping Kurt's cheek and pressing his lips firmly against Kurt's. Kurt tangled his fingers through Blaine's gel free hair and moaned into the kiss. Blaine pulled back still holding the boys face.

"So does this mean?"

"If you want it to. I love you and I think we've reached a point where we are closer than we were before."

"I do want to." The curly haired boy smiled and kissed his boyfriends cheek.

"Je t'aime."

During the next week Kurt made extra sure to let Sebastian know Blaine was off the market. They walked hand in hand with every step they took. Shared kisses between classes. He had even pinned Blaine up against the wall outside Warbler practice, when the whole school were making their way to their next classes, and kissed him intimately, of course making sure Sebastian was in viewing distance. It wasn't that Blaine wasn't enjoying it; in fact he was more than enjoying it. It was the way Kurt went about the way he kissed him. They were so sexual, Kurt touched him everywhere and in public, but not until he'd checked his surroundings as to make sure somebody was or wasn't there. And when they were in private, their relationship was sweet; they shared chaste kisses and cuddling on the couch in their room. It was the behaviour of someone who say wanted to rub it in somebody's face. Oh god! Blaine thought, Sebastian. Blaine knew Kurt had talked to Sebastian, he'd managed to prize that information from him, but he'd never given much thought to it. But surely Kurt wasn't just dating him to make Sebastian jealous. No he couldn't be because they loved each other before he came along, and as said previously their private relationship was sweet and loving. Kurt just wanted to show me off. Blaine concluded turning his head to glance at his boyfriend but not before laying eyes on the boy that had been coming onto him since they'd met in his bedroom. He was staring at him, shit he was practically undressing him with his eyes. Blaine turned his glance to his boyfriend who was staring at Sebastian, giving him the utter most revolted look. He ripped a piece of paper out of his text book and scrawled a note to Kurt.

'Stop staring at him.' He passed it to the boy beside him. Kurt read it and put his pen to the paper.

'He's staring at your lap Blaine.' He passed it back.

'Just ignore him. This is for you only.' He passed it back to Kurt who after reading it looked back at him. Blaine waved a hand over his lap and winked.

'You're a tease.'

'I don't have to be.' Wait where had that come from? Kurt licked his lips then wrote on the paper.

'I don't want you to be. I want you to show me everything.' Blaine coughed, that was unexpected.

'Really?'

'I want to do everything with you. I'll make you scream my name Blaine Anderson.' Kurt wrote back. Blaine couldn't help but imagine what Kurt could do, those wet lips and the tongue he knew all too well. He tapped his foot trying to think of something else. Sebastian turned back to look at him, obliviously he saw Blaine's discomfit and smirked mouthing 'need help?' Blaine stuck his hand up to excuse himself. This wasn't Sebastian's business, besides he had his own situation to deal with.

"Blaine?" The teacher asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I don't feel too well. I need to lie down."

"Alright. I'll write you a note for the nurse." The teacher walked over to him.

"I'd actually rather just go back to my room." He whispered while a deep blush crawled up his neck as he saw the teacher figure out what the problem was. He stood up passing the Teacher, trying to walk as natural as he could but the briefs he'd put on this morning were awfully tight. He knew he'd get crap for this later. About ten minutes later Kurt asked to excuse himself. There were five minutes left of class and he claimed he needed the toilet and there wasn't much point in coming back. The teacher excused him. As he walked out of the classroom he dropped the note, which Blaine had given back to him saying 'Show me what you've got' onto Sebastian's desk, turning around to smirk at him before he exited the classroom. Lucky he had lunch next and so he went to find Blaine. He arrived at his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice shouted. Kurt smiled and brought the key up to the lock on opened the door. As he walked into the room Blaine came out of the bathroom door drying his hands on a towel.

"Hey you." He walked over a pecked his boyfriend's cheek.

"So I was thinking I was going to show you what I had, but seen as you've already dealt with your little problem." Kurt raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Blaine looked a lot more relieved than he did during class.

"Well to be fair I was expecting you sooner and I couldn't really deal with it anymore. And um, maybe we could keep messages like that for when we're not in class you know. I don't want to make a habit of trying to tell the teacher I have an erection."

"Okay then." Kurt shrugged. Personally he was hoping Blaine had waited till Kurt had come to deal with himself. He was incredibly horny lately and he needed some sort of relief. He was also shocked that he had begun thinking this way because he was always the one who wanted romance. This had to stop but oh god Blaine was looking at him with those eyes and that little bead of sweat on his forehead that Kurt could just lick off.

"You ready to go?"

"Huh?" Kurt came out of his fantasy.

"To lunch?"

"Oh uh, just gimmie a minute or two. I need to um deal with my own situation." He nodded downwards. The aching in his pants becoming more apparent. Blaine smiled and when to sit on his bed, waiting for Kurt to return. Moments later a moan came from the bathroom. Blaine smiled and stood up, straightening out his uniform.

"Okay, I'm ready now." Kurt said coming out the door, his legs slightly jellified and he reached out to Blaine for support while he regained his stability.

"Five minutes please?" Blaine begged the next morning. Kurt jumped onto his bed and bounced around his body.

"Blaine you have that lunch thing with your dad in one hour." Kurt reminded. He didn't stop jumping until Blaine reached out and grabbed his ankle, consequently pulling Kurt on top of him.

"You're such a monkey." He smiled before pecking Kurt's check and climbing out of bed. He made his way into the bathroom to shower and change. Almost as soon as the water from the shower was turned on a knock on the door sounded. Kurt hoped off the bed and unlocked the door, surprised to find Sebastian waiting.

"What do you want?" Kurt lowered his voice.

"Well I was coming to talk to Blaine, but I guess he's the one in the shower. So if you don't mind I'll just wait." Sebastian pushed past and sat in the chair at the desk. Kurt scoffed with disgust.

"You think you're better than me?" Kurt accused in disbelief.

"That depends on what you're talking about." He smirked.

"Just because you sleep around with a lot of guys doesn't make you better." Kurt said walking over to him and leaning down beside Sebastian's ear. "It makes you a whore." He whispered, making sure his warm breath made him shiver. Kurt stood up straight, glad to see the smirk wiped from the sitting boy's face.

"You're good Hummel. I'll give you that." He glanced at the pin board above the desk catching his eyes on the shirtless photos of Kurt. "And if this is what is under all of your layers I may just have to take one. Do you mind?"

"Yes I do. They belong to Blaine." But Sebastian wasn't listening; he already had it in his hands, carefully stroking his thumb over Kurt's wet chest.

"Well, I'd better get going." He stood and pressed his lips against Kurt's cheek before saying, "I'll introduce you to my bed once Blaine leaves. Oh and by the way, this picture is totally hot. I'm sorry if I mark it."

"I'm not one of your sex toys and you won't cross me off your list."

"I'd like to think otherwise." He smirked from the hallway then turned on his heel and walked off.

"What did he want?" Blaine asked, a towel hung around his hips. Kurt didn't notice that shower had stopped so he stood there wondering how much Blaine had heard.

"Um, I think Sebastian won't be coming onto you as often now."

"What did you do?" Blaine smiled with shock. He knew Kurt too well to know that if something bothered Kurt, he wouldn't just sit around, he'd act on it.

"Oh, I did nothing. He just took one of those photos you put on the pin board and now he's convinced I'm going to have sex with him. So really this is your fault." Kurt smirked wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and kissing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Did he take my favourite one?" He felt Kurt nod his head. "Oh well, I have the real thing." Blaine smiled.

**END.**

_Ok readers, I'm sorry its ends here and its a crappy end but I'm working on a book now so I've stopped writing fanfics now and I'm just editing and uploading all the files I have._

_Thankyou if you've been reading all the way through. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination._

_Goodbye (:_


End file.
